kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Keo
Keo, also known as Firefly, is a vigilante superhero and the founder of Nemesis. He is Makani's little brother. History Origin Keo, when he was about ten, ran away from home after a fight with his family and came across a dimensional rift. As he watched, a magical entity emerged from the rift, and (needing a host to prolong its survival outside of its home dimension) inserted itself into Keo's bloodstream. The sudden influx of power sent Keo into shock, where he was found by Makani and rushed to the hospital. Waking up there, he was told by the doctors that he now had a medically unexplainable blood deficiency. This condition took its toll on him, and his older brother Makani eventually became his self-appointed caretaker, which is what made them realize they wanted to be a doctor. When it was time for Makani to go to medical school, they moved out of Hawaii, taking Keo with them as they were the only ones who really knew how to treat his condition. Soon after moving to the city, Keo discovers that his encounter with the entity caused him to gain its powers, and he immediately and impetuously decides to become a superhero. Calling himself “Firefly”, he starts to go around stopping minor crimes and gaining a modest following on his Twitter. Appearance Keo has dark tan skin scattered with moles. A faint glow emits from underneath where the veins are closer to the skin’s surface (throat, wrists, temples). He has a round face and wide nose. He has black wavy hair which kinda just does what it wants. His eyes were originally a dark brown, but as his powers developed the irises started changing to black and his pupils to a bright orange. Personality Keo is your typical excitable, energetic kid. He's always cheerful even when he’s not actually happy. He's full of energy, powers and personality-wise, and does everything at 110%. He talks a lot and tends to ramble if nervous or excited. He has trouble sitting still or doing nothing for too long. He doesn't really think things through before jumping in, though despite his tendency to try and brute-force his way through most problems, he's actually very clever and good at thinking on the fly (pun intended). He's a little overconfident and has a problem with keeping his expectations realistic. He tends to bite off more than he can chew because he overestimates his own ability. He pushes himself too hard because he feels like he has something to prove. He was really into the idea being a superhero but wasn’t quite ready for the repercussions. He is constantly getting into new hobbies, then getting bored and switching to another one, so he has a very strange patchwork of skills. He always asking questions: "what's that? what are you doing? why?" He fucking loves bugs; like how most kids like dinosaurs or whatever, his thing is bugs. He's really into comic books which is partly what gave him the whole superhero idea in the first place. He takes other’s opinions of him to heart and tends to idolize others and kinda ignores their flaws because of that. He pushes the envelope just to see what he can get away with. He can be a brat occasionally. He’s working on it. Bad at controlling his powers, he’s working on that too. Abilities Light Generation - Keo can generate and discharge light from any part of his skin. For some reason, he can only emit light that reads around 570-700 nm on the visible spectrum (yellow to red). It usually appears orange. Photokinesis - He can manipulate and solidify light in a variety of ways. By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, amplitude (intensity), and duration. Unrestrained, this power has incredibly destructive capabilities. * Photon Blasts - '''He can generate a blast of concussive solid light from his hands or feet. He can also cause his blasts to explode on impact. If his hands are restrained, he can shoot beams from his eyes. * '''Lasers ''-'' He can generate a beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can melt/cut through virtually anything. * Shield - He can use light constructs defensively by creating a bubble around the area he wants to protect. This field is destructive and can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. * Rocket Burst'' -'' He has the ability to gain vertical altitude by directing a quick column of light beneath him. The usefulness of this is later mostly negated once he gains flight, but he still sometimes uses it to quickly escape confrontation or give his flight a "jump start". * Flash - 'He can create a pulse of light which temporarily blinds people with its brightness, akin to a flash-bang. * '''Light Constructs '- He can shape solidified light into rough constructs. He tends to gravitate towards making extra/larger hands but will also make platforms for his teammates to stand on. He can also throw physical objects by "cloaking" them in a construct then dispelling it at the end of his swing. His constructs are physical and thus can be destroyed. * 'Flight '- Keo can use his light constructs to achieve flight. He discovers this after a fall down an elevator shaft where he instinctively created a pair of insectoid wings out of light to save himself. The wings are more "solid" than most of his constructs, taking mass directly from his blood, which makes them physically attached to his body and allow him to use other constructs while still in flight. However, this also means that unlike his other constructs, they can be physically destroyed and take a while to regenerate. '''Portal Creation - Because of the extradimensional origin of his powers, Keo has the ability to create portals that allow him to transport himself and/or extra mass between locations by passing through the dimension his powers originated from. He can make portals in midair and does not require line of sight, though he does have to have a basic idea of what his destination looks like. Heat Immunity - He is completely immune to heat and burns. '''Light Immunity - '''His body, especially his eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. Weaknesses He has kind of a “time limit” on use of his powers - if he doesn’t get the fight over with in a certain amount of time he starts weakening, getting dizzy and disoriented. If he keeps pushing himself despite this, he could cause internal damage to himself and will eventually pass out. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters